prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Montserrat
Basics Montserrat is a Caribbean island of the Lesser Antilles. It belongs to the British West Indies and is a British Overseas Territory. This 102 km2 island was devastated by a series of volcanic eruptions from 1995 to 2010, leaving more than half of the island covered by lava and ash, including the former main town of Plymouth. Many people fled the island. In 2017 around 5,000 people live on the northern half, while the southern part is still an exclusion zone and not accessible. The two usual Caribbean providers cater for this tiny market: * Flow '''(by Cable & Wireless) * '''Digicel '''Montserrat Flow is the incumbent provider and Digicel came to Montserrat in 2015 to end this monopoly. Flow is on US frequencies of 850 MHz for 2G and 3G, while Digicel uses 850 MHz for 2G and still unknown bands for 3G, most likely 850 MHz as well. 4G/LTE has been started with Digicel in December 2017. Coverage is on the northern and populated side of the island only, not in the exclusion zone in the south. Prices are given in East Caribbean dollar (EC$) that is fixed to the US$: US$1 = EC$2.70. Taxes are included. '''Flow Flow, up to 2015 called Lime and rebranded, is the incumbent provider in Montserrat. It's operated by Cable & Wireless that has been sold to Liberty Global. Up to 2015 it held its monopoly and it's still the dominant provider with the better coverage. Availability Their SIM card is sold in their store in St. John's (locator) and some other places like the post office for EC$ 25. Be prepared to show your passport at the point of purchase. Top-ups between EC$ 5 and EC$ 200 can be made online or in top-up kiosks, supermarkets and gas stations all over the island. Any top-up stays valid for 90 days irrespective of the amount. Check your balance by *120#. Data feature packages Data is marketed ad "4G" but is 3G/HSPA+ in fact. Default rate outside packages is EC$ 0.51 per MB. These data packs are offered: To activate, dial *129#. All plans, but the daily plan, will auto-renew. To check data balance, type *146*0#. International roaming For roaming in the US (on AT&T), Canada, Suriname, Bermuda, Guyana, Trinidad & Tobago, Panama, Bahamas and all Flow markets in the Carribbean they sell these TravelPasses: * 100 MB for 7 days: EC$ 26.99 * 250 MB for 30 days: EC$ 64.99 Activation is by *190#. More info * APN: ppinternet * Website: https://discoverflow.co/montserrat/ Digicel '''Montserrat Digicel came for the reconstruction of the island in 2015 to compete with Lime, now called Flow, in Montserrat. It's not yet on par with its competitor, but offers 2G and 3G and since end of 2017 4G/LTE. '''Availability SIM card is sold in their store in Brades (locator) and some other places for EC$ 20. Be prepared to show your passport at the point of purchase. Top-ups can be made online or in top-up kiosks, supermarkets and gas stations all over the island. Check your balance by *120#. Data feature packages Default rate is EC$ 0.50 per MB. These combo packages are offered in "4G" (3G/HSPA+) and LTE: * 100 MB, 10 local mins, unlimited on-net SMS and WhatsApp for 1 day: EC$ 4.99 * 500 MB, 70 local mins, unlimited on-net SMS and WhatsApp for 7 days: EC$ 24.99 * 2 GB, 200 local mins, unlimted on-net SMS and WhatsApp for 30 days: EC$ 90 All plans will auto-renew. At the time of auto-renewal any unused allowance will roll-over to your new plan, if you have sufficent credit. More info * APN: web.digicelmontserrat.com * Website: https://www.digicelgroup.com/ms/en/mobile.html Category:Country Category:America Category:11/17 Category:Digicel Category:FLOW